


Got you're back, Evans.

by lily_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Birthday, HeadBoy, HeadGirl, Lily Evans is Badass, Love, Marauders, Marauders era, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Read please, Remus Lupin is a cutie, Slytherin, War, beat me, but mostly Jily, chrismas, don't touch is chocolate through, dont know how to do tags, good old day marauders fanfic, gryffondor, hello there, hupplepuff, im going to stop, james potter is kind, minerva macgonna gall love the marauders deep down, oh i sound desesperate, they're going to sort it all out, valentines day, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_09/pseuds/lily_09
Summary: 7th year, Hogwarts.James Potter forgot Lily Evans, or he like to think so.But in the end, he always had an open eye for her.Lily Evans miss James Potter, even if she like to think otherwise.But maybe, it's her time to go toward him.I will uptade the summary later i didn't have much idea.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett/Arthur Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mostly Jily, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Euphemia Potter, Sirius Black/Fabian Prewett, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	Got you're back, Evans.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!  
> Another good old marauders fanfic.  
> Sorry for the eventual mistakes, oui oui baguette language native here!  
> Any commentaries or advices are deeply welcomed and appreciated!  
> Much love.

" ... So far my summer is awesome thanks, how's yours ?  
I loved españa ! You should taste those quesadillas!  
Mama mia! I really miss you and the girls! Can't wait to  
see you tomorrow at Diagon Alley ! Give a treat to my  
poor olw, she might begin to ate grass after all this  
journey. 

... see you in diagon alley,  
Marley. "

Lily gived the plate full of rest of toast to the hungry bird before her, as he started eating animously she fetched a quill and began writing an answers to Marlène letter.  
Another 5 minutes later, she straigthned up from her little desk, and stood to tie the minisously written letter to the leg of the owl.  
She watched as the owl flyed far away from Cokeworth.  
If only she could transfigure some pairs of wings at her back and, her too, fly from this rotten place.

Once upon a time, Lily loved Cokeworth.  
She cherished every moment she passed in the little industrial city.  
Even if all seemed coloreless, the people she loved painted them all.  
The flowers of her mother in the garden in a bright shade of yellow.  
The afternoons with her father, when they went fishing, in hues of blue.  
All the day she went to the park with Petunia in a vast green.  
The long discussion with Severus, she can't think of a color for them, there was a time those moments sparkled for her.  
But that was the magic that sparkled.  
Severus on the other hand had always been cold, never too passionate, but she loved him, his first magical friend.  
During a long time she was too attached at those moments, but now it was defintly grey.  
Neither black or white. 

Her world lost his colors.  
Even the green had disseaper, Petunia no longer noticied her presence if not to start a fight or pity herself on her useless little sister.  
So the long two month of summer vacation where kind of sad for Lily Evans, not that anyone know.  
Her mom, Rose Evans, is secretary in a dentist office, but during vacacion she is benevole in a hospital for aged people.  
Her Dad, Charles Evans work in chain in one of those big factory in Cokeworth.  
They were so hardworking, and they always gived the best they could at their daughters. Lily only wished she could spend more time with them.  
She checked the time, 6 p.m, alright.  
Lily threw her black jean jacket on, and tucked securely her gryffondor scarf around her neck before taking her keys and a little of cash.  
She hooped in her black boots, before looking for something missing in the fridge.  
She is going to make some potatoes salad with chicken.  
Her parents always coming very late drained of all sort of energy, unceremously ate and then went to sleep.

She always made a point into making the dinner.  
She grabbed her mp3 from the kitchen counter put the headphone in her eyes while closing the door.  
She hummed happily to the soft sound of Glen Campbell singing Southern Night.  
The Sun was going down has she started to see the little grocery of Cokeworth.  
No Petunia, No Snape, No Homework.  
Just music and sunset.  
She entered the small store with a nod toward the kind woman behind the counter.  
She grabbed two tomatos and some bread, and diriged at the cash desk.

She stopped dead in track after taking in sight what was happening before her.  
The fright parallelised her as she was desesperatly trying to find the name of the creature before her.  
The poor woman was kneeling on the ground her hands on her head has an enormous black creature hovered over her.  
I read it, she thinked furiously, I already read it, oh come on Lily, why my braincells are so useless, oh great Godric, oh yes I got it! a dementor ! As if the througt woked him up he noticied me and started floating my way.  
Thanks Godric the woman take the hint and went running out of the store.  
Good, great, congrats Lils, your alone, wandless, with a dementor, and you're talking with yourself instead of running for the dear of life. And I was thinkink I had a good evening.  
Without turning around, I fumbled quickly to keep away from the dementor, keeping my eyes right on him.  
Oh no, I thought as I sensed myself fall backward. I should have looked, oh god I'm so stupid. I felt as all happiness was sucked away, only darkness ans grief surrending me, and an enormous feeling of sadness washed througt me. Tears prickeld in my eyes. And a sob escaped my lips has an enormous chill runned up my spine. Terror sweeped through me, I was ultterly helpless. Some tears were already rolling down my cheeks. Those creature feed themself from happinness. Ok, stay calm Lily you got this, I have to get of here, I need to get my shit together, everythings is going to be alright. The only hope is to sucess to get out of here now.  
I taked one last shaky breath to give me strenght, and went crawling as fast as I can to the little door at the back of the store, the loud beating of my heart ecooing througt my ears. You can do it Lily, go on.  
I passed and closed the door, not waiting another second I raced all the way far from the store. As the grocery was no more in sight I stopped too get some air inside my burning lungs. Guess we are not going to ate potato salad today. An nervous laught escaped my lips. And why the hell a dementor was in Cokeworth, if she remembered right, they resided Askaban, I thougt as another chill went down my spine. He was a long way far from home. I started taking in my surrending. Swearing on my own stupidity I watched some blood tickling down my left arm, I covered it as best as I could with my sleeve, and then put up the volume of my mp3 before starting a new run to her house.  
If I'm not home before my parents, Petunia will have a sweet pleasure to make them punish me. I wouldn't care on daily basis, but tomorrow was the day for me to go to Diagon Alley. I am defintly not the most atletic person in hogwarts, I really should run every morning till the debut of school years. The evening was coming to term to let place to the night, and the fresh air coming with was welcomed with an contented sigh. Even with the lungs burning, blood running down my arms, and my head going dizzy. I never felt so free, so alive than at this moment. Red locks where whipping my face, and the wind hitted my skin throught the newly made, not desired, hole in my jeans. The house was right before me, and the car wasn't parked! Thanks! Great Dumbledore, I thougt I wouldn't make it.  
I put the keys in the door, entered and then locked the door two times.  
Cheking the big clock in the living room, panic settled in me once again.  
Like I didn't have enough today.  
In 10 minutes they're home and I have to cook the whole dinner.  


I rushed upstair and eased myself from my shoes and jacket, putting it all near my bed and closing my bedroom door with a slam. Why do I close so much door today. Focusing on my task again I went in bathroom and bandaged quickly my forearm, ahead hiding it all again under my long black jumper sleeve.  
Hurring myself once again down to the kitchen, I dipped in my thougt in search of something fast to do. Some fries should do the trick. I started peeling and cutting the potatos methodically before putting them in the oil I pulled on the gas 2 minutes earlier.  
I added some steak that I cooked nicely and put all on plate. I washed and cutted some vegetables to go with it all. Nice. Great. I added some salt and pepper everywhere I needed to and release my breath feeling content with myself.

As I heard the key in the door, I promptly get the water out of the fridge, and went to greet them.  
We passed an great dinner, discussed about their day, and mine, leaving out my little escapade to the grocery. During the dessert, an brilliant apple pie made by my mom yesterday, they talked with Petunia about her boyfriend, Vernom. With an yawn, they went tiredly to bed after wishing us a good night and kissing me and Petunia.  
Minutes laters in my bedroom, as I fell head first in my pillow I feelt relieved. I survived this. Without wand. A little proud smile breaking my face. Sweeping in my covers, I only left my left arm out, right up in front of my eyes.  
The bandage were damp from blood. I changed them and went back to snuggle against my covers, my eyes closing more and more due to the wearyness. Memory fresh in my mind, I drifted to a much needed sleep, wishing to never again feel that panicked and helpless.


End file.
